Passion
by MonaLisa94
Summary: [WARNING] Fiction sombre, pas une death fic. Scott finit par se retrouver à Eichen House, dans la section surnaturelle avec Peter. La vie entre ses murs, se révélera difficile et destructeur...
1. Chapter 1

**_Salutations tout le monde ! Me voici avec une petite fiction :)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture ^^_**

* * *

Tout s'était passé trop vite. Il n'avait rien pu faire ou plutôt, il n'avait rien fait. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, tout était de sa faute. Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur, il n'était pas à la hauteur.

Scott était un homme brisé. Brisé à tout jamais.

Peut-être que s'il partait, Beacon Hills retrouverait sa tranquillité ? Peter avait raison, il ne méritait pas son rang d'Alpha. Il ne méritait même pas son rang d'humain. Comment pouvait-il reprendre un court normal de sa vie après ça ? Il y avait eu tellement de destructions, de morts, de souffrances, de familles brisées, d'amitiés rompues.

Scott était assis sur un rocher qui surplombait sa ville. C'était la pleine lune et ce n'était pas son loup qui le tourmentait mais son esprit. Sa voix ne cessait de le hanter : « Scott ! Scott, je t'en supplies ! Scott ! ». Il secoua sa tête. « Arrête, s'il te plaît arrête. »

Il se leva et courut. Il le devait, ses démons le hantaient. « Tu as préféré croire Théo. » « Je suis morte à cause de Stiles. » « Tu nous as abandonné ». L'alpha s'écroula par terre. « Stop ! Laissez-moi ». Il gesticulait et hurlait à la mort.

Sa meute l'entendit. Arrivée sur place, ils retrouvèrent un jeune homme gigotant, murmurant des choses incompréhensibles. Tout le monde se regarda. Ce fut Derek qui tenta une approche :

\- Scott ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait… Arrêtez ! Laissez-moi tranquille.

\- Scott ? Mais ce dernier n'entendait rien. SCOTT ?! Ce dernier se calma enfin et regarda apeuré Derek.

\- Je suis un mauvais Alpha.

\- Tu as surtout besoin de dormir. Allez viens.

Scott ne résista pas, il se laissa guider par sa meute vers chez lui. Installé confortablement dans son lit, emmitouflé dans sa couette, il partit rejoindre Morphée.

\- Il devient fou.

\- Non Isaac, laisse-lui du temps.

\- Derek, tu l'as bien vu par toi -même, son état empire.

\- Il surmontera cette mauvaise passe. Répondit Hale tout en surveillant son Alpha. Allez, partons nous coucher.

Il regardait par la fenêtre, le regard vide. Il était ailleurs.

\- On dirait moi… Souffla apeuré Lydia.

\- On fait quoi ? Demanda Jackson.

\- Cela me paraît évident, il doit partir à Eichen House.

\- Tu es malade Isaac ! Hors de question de laisser mon meilleur ami aller dans cet endroit horrible.

\- Mais peut-être qu'on va pouvoir l'aider… ? Tenta timidement Liam.

\- L'aider ? A Eichen House ? Tu as vu comme moi à quoi ressemblait cet hôpital psychiatrique, tu crois vraiment qu'il sera aidé ? Dit Stiles outré par l'idée même que certains puissent l'avoir.

-Laissons-lui du temps. Trancha finalement Derek avant de quitter la maison.

« Scott ! Scott ! Ne me laisse pas ! Scott. » Scott fit tomber son verre et grogna avant de reprendre son apparence impassible et atone.

\- J'espère qu'il ira mieux. Déclara Lydia avant de partir, elle aussi.

Tout le monde partit de chez les Mccall. Scott n'avait toujours pas bougé. Sa mère n'était toujours pas rentrée. « Sauve-moi. » « Libère-moi. » « Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça. Tu nous as trop fait souffrir. » « Scott ! ».

Le jeune homme pleurait, il n'arrivait pas à sortir de ce cauchemar. Il devait se libérer au plus vite.

Et c'est sous un temps pluvieux qu'il s'aventura, en tee-shirt et pied nu, vers l'ancienne cachette des Dread Doctors. Il se retrouva bien vite devant la longue fissure. Il s'agenouilla, ses larmes redoublèrent. « Scott,fais-le. » Il planta ses griffes dans ce sol de béton et utilisa sa force pour la rouvrir. Il y arriva, Théo sortit en furie. Scott s'affala sur le sol froid, le regard vitreux.

\- Tu es libre maintenant. Chuchota t-il. Théo se retourna et le regarda froidement. Il s'avança vers le latino, le redressa et le frappa de toutes ses forces, à plusieurs reprises. L'alpha ne faisait rien, il encaissait les coups, il supportait.

Quand la fureur de Théo se dissipa, ce dernier attrapa la tête de Scott et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Comme eux, tu m'as abandonné. Comme eux, tu as fait comme si de rien était. Je ne te tuerai pas aujourd'hui car tu es dans un état lamentable mais sache que tu es un homme mort Mccall. Aux yeux de tous, tu passes pour l'homme idéal, gentil et tellement adorable mais je vois ta noirceur, je vois le monstre que tu es. Je te hais tellement. Tu n'as même pas essayé de me sauver. Tu n'es qu'un minable.

Et c'est sur ces mots que la chimère abandonna un Scott en larme et immobile. Il était désemparé. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenté de le sauver ? Pourquoi l'abandonner ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait empêché ? Pourquoi voulait-il tant le faire payer ?

Sa tête surchauffait, il n'en pouvait plus. La douleur était trop intense, les plaies étaient trop énormes. Il n'allait jamais se remettre. Jamais.

\- Scott, regarde-moi. Reviens parmi nous Scott. Parle-moi bro !

\- Je suis désolée Stiles mais Scott a besoin d'aide. Dit Mélissa en larmes.

\- Il n'aura aucun droit de visites pour l'instant. Dit l'infirmière.

\- Pendant combien de temps ? Répondit Mélissa.

-Tout dépend de son état, de son évolution. Mais, vous ne le verrez pas avant trois mois sûrs. Il doit se couper totalement de son ancienne vie.

\- Oh mon dieu. S'effondra la mère de Scott qui fut soutenu par le Sheriff tout aussi triste.

Stiles se figeait. Une partie de lui le quittait, il avait l'impression d'avoir été abandonné. Il ne voulait pas partir et laisser Scott ici, hors de question. Il ne voulait pas l'éloigner de lui. Il avait besoin de lui, de son sourire, de son regard, de son optimisme, de son écoute. Il avait besoin de son frère.

Scott fut installé dans une chambre déjà occupé. Assis la tête penchée vers le bas, il n'avait pas fait attention à l'autre personne.

\- Wow. Siffla Peter. Tu as l'air bien atteint dis donc. Scott ? Scott ? Ce dernier ne réagissait pas. Il n'entendait plus les voix, mais il était détruit. Il l'était tellement que son mental avait préféré se réfugier dans son inconscience plutôt que de rester en place. La réalité faisait trop mal. Le monde n'était que douleurs et angoisses.

Peter observa longuement son ancien bêta avant de se détourner de lui. Il avait assez de problèmes comme ça pour s'occuper de ceux des autres.

Quand Peter se leva, Scott n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. L'aîné des Hale se redressa rapidement et observa son ancien bêta. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était aussi… aussi ailleurs. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de capter son attention mais ses efforts furent vains.

La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. C'était l'infirmière en chef, une nouvelle. Elle s'appelait Mary et la seule chose qu'on pouvait dire est qu'elle était tout aussi cinglée que les gens qu'elles « soignaient ». Elle regarda autoritairement Peter qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard non plus , avant de poser son regard sur le nouvel arrivant.

\- Nouvel arrivant Scott Mccall. Loup-garou, Alpha qui plus est. Elle murmura un « monstre » et reprit sa lecture. 17 ans, 18 ans dans un mois. Il vit avec sa mère. Son meilleur ami Stiles Stilinski est un ancien résident d'ici.. Hm. Intéressant. L'infirmière s'approcha de lui. Dis-moi Scott, est-ce que tu pries ? Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il ne la regardait même pas. Scott Mccall, crois-tu en Dieu ? Es-tu baptisé ? Aucune réponse. D'accord, tu veux te la jouer dur.

\- Il ne va pas bien, ok ? Laissez-lui du temps. Le regard sévère de Mary fit aussitôt détourner le regard de Peter.

\- Bon, je vais devoir te punir pour ton insolence Scott. Emmenez-le.

Scott fut saisi sans ménagement, sous l'œil inquiet de son ancien Alpha. « Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout. » L'Alpha fut emmener dans le sous-sol de l'hôpital. Il releva enfin la tête lorsqu'il vu ce que c'était : Une église. En effet, tout avait été transformé pour que cela se transforme en une sorte de temple. Il y avait un bassin, une table, un autel joliment orné et surtout, il y avait des représentations de Jésus ainsi que de Marie-Madeleine partout.

\- Je vais te purifier. Commença l'infirmière en chef. Enfin, nous allons te purifier. Ses deux gros bras, attachèrent Scott avec des liens en aconit, il hurla. Elle rigola. Personne ne peut t'entendre d'ici mon enfant. Déshabillez-le. Surtout pense bien à respirer d'accord.

Scott fixa Mary ne comprenant pas ce qu'il allait se passer. Et tout se passa très vite. Il se retrouva nu comme un vers, à moitié, cambré sur une sorte de table. Les deux infirmiers lui firent face et il pu constater qu'ils bandaient mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il l'inquiétait le plus. Ces deux bourreaux avaient soigneusement enduit leur pénis d'aconit.

\- Ne faites pas ça… Murmura l'Alpha. Les deux hommes reprirent leur place derrière lui. Scott tenta de se retourner et de leur faire face. S'il vous plaît, pas ça. Non..non…

Et ce fut un monstrueux rugissement qui fit trembler les fondations de cet horrible asile.

C'était la fin de l'après-midi quand Scott fut jeté nu et en sang dans sa chambre. Il ne bougeait pas et pleurait silencieusement. Peter, qui regardait le vide, jeta un œil sur Scott avant de détourner les yeux.

L'Alpha passa toute la nuit ainsi, nu et étendu sur le sol.

\- Hé ! Hé ! Peter frappait de toutes ses forces afin d'attirer l'attention. Une personne arriva.

\- Que veux-tu Hale ?

\- Ça fait trois jours que Mccall ne s'est pas lavé… Ce n'est pas possible de continuer ainsi. Le garde s'en alla sans répondre au loup-garou. Lavez-le bordel !

5 minutes après, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

\- Va le laver. Ordonna le garde.

\- Quoi ? Je ne vais pas aller le laver.

\- Mary souhaite que tu ailles le laver mais si tu ne veux pas, elle accepte de le faire. Les yeux de Peter s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

\- Non. Je vais le laver. Il prit Scott comme un sac et se rendit aux douches communes.

Chaque goutte d'eau était une souffrance pour l'Alpha. Il n'avait toujours pas guérit des blessures infligées par les deux infirmiers. D'ailleurs, il tremblait à chaque caresse sur son corps.

\- Ça va te passer. Scott pleura de belle. Peter s'énerva. Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Mccall ?! Tu es une vraie épave là ? Mais reprends-toi !

\- Comment fais-tu ? Fut les premiers mots que Scott adressa à Peter depuis sa venue. Son vis-à-vis était surpris, il lui avait parlé, enfin.

\- Comment je fais quoi ?

\- Pour tout supporter ?

\- Je ne supporte rien du tout Mccall. C'est la vie qui me supporte.

\- Je te croyais en fuite.

\- Derek m'a retrouvé et m'a renvoyé ici.

\- Je suis désolé. Peter regarda l'Alpha avant de reprendre son nettoyage. Tu as...Tu as déjà été purifié ?

\- Tout le monde a déjà été purifié ici.

Scott regarda le visage de son compagnon de chambre, on pourrait croire que Peter ne ressentait rien mais plus on faisait attention et plus des détails nous sautaient aux yeux. Comme ce nerf sur le front qui se gonflait à chaque révélation douloureuse ou ses lèvres qui se retroussaient légèrement. Le visage de Peter était aussi expressif qu'une personne lambda, c'est juste que personne n'avait prit le temps de le regarder. Sans comprendre son geste, Scott posa sa main sur le visage de l'aîné.

\- Tu es mon bêta, tu le seras toujours. Il suffisait de m'appeler et je serais venu pour toi.

\- Pourquoi aurais-tu fait cela ? J'ai tenté de te tuer ?

\- Parce que je suis un idiot.

C'était la première fois que Scott quittait sa chambre, il pouvait enfin manger avec les autres. Chaque matin, il lisait la Bible sous le regard inquisiteur de Mary. Chaque matin, il priait pour que le Dieu ait pitié de lui, être surnaturel, un péché rien que par sa nature.

Pour la première fois, il allait passer un peu plus de temps en dehors de sa chambre.

Après un Bénédicité des plus long, tout le monde put enfin manger son repas. Sauf Scott qui picorait.

\- Tu as toujours mal ? Questionna Peter.

\- Non.

\- Alors mange si tu ne veux pas souffrir de nouveau.

Scott souffla et mangea dans un silence olympien.

\- Comment une personne comme toi peut-il être ami avec un Stiles ? Scott sourit en pensant à son frère de cœur.

\- Je ne sais pas. Dieu nous a réuni. C'était dessiné à l'avance.

\- Ne commence pas à t'y mettre. Scott rigola. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus fait cela. Tellement longtemps qu'il ne se souvenait même plus du son que cela faisait. Peter sourit, il avait réussi à lui arracher un rire.

\- Posez vos couverts, le repas est terminé. Scott interrogea du regard Peter.

\- Quand Mary finit son repas, tout le monde a fini.

\- J'ai dit tout le monde pose ces couverts. Un homme continuait de finir rapidement son repas en dépit des sommations de l'infirmière. Emmenez Gary !

\- Non, s'il vous plaît ! Je n'ai pas mangé depuis une semaine, j'ai trop faim.

\- Tu n'as pas respecté les règles.

\- S'il vous plaît !

\- Emmenez-le !

Les deux bras de Mary partirent vers l'homme mais celui-ci se transforma en une sorte d'homme cheval. Son visage était celui d'un magnifique cheval blanc mais le reste était son corps, nu. Les deux infirmiers lui jetèrent de l'eau salé et il s'écroula avant d'être emmené vers le temple.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Murmura Scott.

\- Gary est un Aughinsky. C'est un métamorphe qui est sensé vivre dans l'eau et qui mange les êtres humains qui les séduits. N'ayant pas mangé d'humains depuis très longtemps, il a toujours très faim.

\- Retournez dans vos chambres. Tout le monde se leva et retourna dans leur chambre respectif.

L'après-midi fut horrible, les murs n'ont cessé de trembler. Personne ne parlait, personne n'osait. La tension était à son comble. Scott se roula en boule sur son lit et bloqua ses oreilles mais rien n'y faisait, chaque tremblement le ramenait à sa propre torture.

\- Tu vas finir par t'habituer...Chuchota Peter, le regard triste. Tu n'as pas le choix si tu veux vivre.

C'était son anniversaire, Scott avait repris des couleurs. Il était encore brisé mais, il remontait lentement la pente. Il espérait pouvoir sortir bientôt de cet endroit.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Scott.

\- Merci Peter.

\- Ta mère te fera bientôt sortir. Tu vas pouvoir le fêter avec tes amis.

\- Tu seras là aussi.

\- Personne ne voudra me faire sortir d'ici.

\- Moi, je pourrais.

\- Tu n'es pas de ma famille.

\- Derek le fera car il n'aura pas le choix. Je ne te laisserai pas une seconde de plus ici. Peter sourit. Scott ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gentil.

La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit. Chacun s'enfonça dans leur lit comme pour disparaître.

\- Mccall, c'est l'heure de ta douche. Un souffle d'apaisement parcourra l'Alpha avant de se lever et partir se doucher. Après ce sera à toi Hale. Ce dernier hocha juste la tête.

Son état s'étant amélioré et étant calme, il avait eu droit à quelques privilèges. Se doucher seul en faisait parti. Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans l'énorme douche. Il allait commencer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une dizaine d'hommes entrèrent. Instinctivement, l'Alpha cacha son trois pièces.

\- On nous a dit que c'était ton anniversaire Mccall.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Le fêter voyons. Mary nous a autorisé. Scott se plaqua contre le mur. Si seulement il avait les habilités de Corey…

\- Pas besoin de le fêter, juste le souhaiter est très bien. Vous pouvez partir.

\- Partir ? Tu sais pourquoi on est là ? Demanda l'homme qui se rapprochait dangereusement de Scott.

\- Parce que tu es beaucoup plus sexy et bandant que ces merdes d'infirmiers. Ton joli visage, ton magnifique sourire et ce corps wow. Vous êtes vraiment canons les loups-garous. En plus tu es un Alpha de ce que j'ai appris. Le latino pouvait sentir le souffle chaud, l'odeur horrible de son excitation. Mais, il n'avait plus peur. C'était fini. Il se transforma à moitié.

\- Je suis un Alpha et je n'hésiterais pas à vous mettre K.O. Les autres hommes rigolèrent. Celui qui était le plus proche de lui, planta dans son ventre un couteau à l'aconit. Scott s'agenouilla sous un rugissement. Toujours le couteau dans son ventre, l'autre s'amusait à le faire tournoyer.

\- Et là mon petit Alpha, qui a le dessus ?

C'est une nouvelle fois nu, blessé et figé que Scott fut laissé dans la chambre. Peter qui avait tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait voulu rester, mais le garde lui avait ordonné de partir se doucher. Il s'exécuta tout en étant en colère. Scott n'allait finalement pas sortir de sitôt.

\- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi voir mon fils !

\- Vous devez attendre trois mois madame.

\- Mais c'est son anniversaire, s'il vous plaît.

\- Madame, je suis désolée. Madame Mary n'autorisera pas ce genre d'exception.

\- Mais faites un effort, il a 18 ans ! Je veux voir mon Scott ! S'emporta Stiles.

\- La réponse reste et restera non. Je suis sincèrement désolée. Dit l'infirmière avant de s'en aller.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser Scott ici. Mélissa pleurait, Stiles avait peut-être raison mais d'un côté, en tant que mère, elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas était que Eichen House n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Ils étaient juste plus discret.

Peter caressait tendrement le visage de Scott. Son doigt parcourut lentement le corps en transe de l'Alpha.

\- Pourquoi je ne m'éloigne pas de toi ?

\- Parce que tu aimes. Répondit Peter.

L'aîné des Hale ouvrit deux boutons de sa chemise et attira son ancien Bêta afin de l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec un homme. Enfin, je ne l'ai jamais fait de manière consentante.

\- Je vais te le faire découvrir. Répondit Peter avec un sourire en coin.

Il embrassa le latino tout en massant son entre-jambe. Scott se laissait peu à peu se faire posséder, il plaça ses mains libres sur le corps puissant et ferme de l'autre homme. Une de ses mains se glissa vers le fessier musclé et bombé de son Bêta. Peter grogna d'appréciation et plaqua son camarade de chambre contre un mur. Il arracha la chemise afin de profiter de son corps sculpté. De ses doigts, il sillonna chaque muscle, chaque grain de beauté, tout était sujet à être touché. Scott soupira d'aise sous tant de douceur, il retira le pantalon de son partenaire. La déformation du boxer eut raison de la queue du plus jeune qui se durcit encore plus. Peter en fit de même avec le pantalon du latino. Il s'agenouilla et baissa le boxer pour engloutir, sans modération, la queue de l'Alpha. Au vu de l'application qu'il y mettait pour tailler la pipe, Scott grogna de plaisir. La cadence s'accéléra et les mouvements de va-et-vient devinrent frénétiques. Le métis n'en avait plus pour longtemps et l'aîné le savait.

Ses mouvements ralentirent jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement.

\- Je vois que tu as beaucoup apprécié.

\- Oui, personne ne m'a fait une fellation pareille.

Leurs lèvres s'accrochèrent de nouveau, leurs langues s'entrechoquèrent une nouvelle fois. Scott en profita pour retirer le boxer de son amant, afin de prendre, de manière ferme, la queue tendue à l'extrême. Une masturbation passionnée s'entama.

\- Es-tu sûr de le vouloir ? S'assura l'aîné des Hale.

\- Oui, je pourrais le faire aussi ?

\- Oui.

Peter l'attira vers le lit tout en l'embrassant. Il cracha dans sa main avant de badigeonner son membre. Se faisant face, il prit les fesses de l'Alpha et le titilla. Petit à petit, Scott bougea, recherchant le pénis de son amant. Et c'est dans une infime tendresse que l'homme aux yeux bleu glace le pénétra. Le métis stoppa sa respiration, il paniqua légèrement mais la bouche experte de son partenaire, qui se baladait sur son cou, le calma.

Peter finit par pénétrer complètement Scott. Un duel de regard s'engagea et lorsque Scott hocha, l'ancien Alpha donna de petits coups de rein.

\- Vas-y franchement Peter.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et le besogna un peu plus brutalement. Le latino tentait de retenir ces petits cris de plaisir, il n'allait plus tenir. Le plus âgé l'embrassa de nouveau. C'était plus bestial, leurs langues se léchaient, migraient en dehors de la cavité buccale.

Au bord du plaisir, Peter se stoppa et se retira. Il s'allongea sur le lit et ramena ses genoux sur son torse. Les yeux de Scott tintèrent en rouge, le désir atteignait son paroxysme. Se plaçant entre les cuisses ouvertes de Peter, c'est en tremblant légèrement que l'Alpha inséra son membre dans l'antre de son bêta. Il patienta un peu avant de le faire entrer complètement.

\- Tu peux y aller Scott.

Et c'est dans une rare violence que le jeune loup repris ses va-et-vient. Peter fermait les yeux et mordillait ses lèvres afin de ne pas pousser de bruits obscènes. Trouvant enfin la prostate, ces coups de reins devinrent saccadés. Il vola un baiser à son amant avant de mordre tendrement son cou.

Sentant le souffle chaud ainsi que la respiration hachée de son partenaire, Peter juta dans un bruit sourd avant d'être rejoint par Scott qui gicla dans le fond de son anus.

L'Alpha finit par s'écrouler sur le corps transpirant de son amant. Reprenant peu à peu leur respiration, l'aîné des Hale souleva la tête de Scott afin de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Toi qui voulait t'évader un peu, j'espère que cela t'a plu.

Scott hocha la tête, tout sourire, avant de reposer sa tête sur le torse de Peter.

\- Je veux dormir comme ça. Murmura le métis.

\- Ça me va.

Scott était dans les bras de son nouvel amant, Peter. Il scrutait le mur leur faisant face.

\- Je vois une entrée de la forêt de Beacon Hills. Je me vois parcourir des kilomètres, torse nu, le vent caressant ma peau. Je suis libre et seul. Je n'entends que la nature paisible et sage. Dit pensif le latino.

\- Je vois mon ancienne maison, avec ma famille. Je vois Laura et Derek se disputer et Cora tenter d'y participer parce qu'elle veut aussi être une grande. Je me vois assis sur la terrasse avec une tasse de thé. Je regarde l'orée du bois de Beacon Hills. J'observe la hauteur des arbres, les feuilles danser, le chant des animaux. Je ferme les yeux afin de me laisser envahir par tant de beauté.

La porte s'ouvrit tout d'un coup, Scott se réinstalla à côté de Peter comme si de rien n'était. Le gardien regardaient les deux loups-garous d'un air suspicieux.

\- Mary veut vous voir.

Ils se levèrent inquiets et suivirent le gardien. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans ce temple que chacun détestait profondément. Mary priait en compagnie des deux gros bras.

\- On a un problème les amis. Dit-elle tout en se relevant pour les faire familles souhaitent vous voir. Peter fut surpris. Cora était en Amérique Latine et Derek, bien que dans le coin, le détestait. Aucun des deux n'osaient parler. J'ai finalement accepté qu'ils vous voient. Cependant, vous ne direz absolument rien de ce qu'il se passe ici. Scott et Peter hochèrent vivement la tête en signe d'acceptation. Mais j'aimerais que vous payez cette offense faites par vos familles qui n'ont pas respecté les règles.

\- S'il vous plaît… Supplia Scott ne voulant pas être de nouveau « purifié ».

\- Vous aurez droit à 100 coups de fouet. Les deux amants soufflèrent intérieurement. Ils préféraient de loin recevoir ça que de se faire violer.

Peter et Scott n'allaient pas bien, pas bien du tout. La douleur était encore bien présente, ils avaient d'ailleurs dû changer à plusieurs reprises leurs chemises car les plaies n'avaient pas encore cicatrisé.

Et c'est dans ce contexte, qu'ils devaient faire semblant et dire que tout allait bien.

\- Mon bébé ! S'écria Mélissa avant d'enlacer Scott. Ce dernier se retenait de ne pas grogner de douleur mais il ne dit rien et fit comme si tout était normal.

\- Maman. Ce fut au tour de Stiles de l'enlacer, puis du Sheriff, puis de toute la meute. L'accueil de Peter se fit moins chaleureuse mais ils le saluèrent tout de même.

\- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Mélissa.

\- Tout va bien. Répondirent en cœur les deux loups-garous.

\- Vraiment ? Redemanda suspicieusement Stiles.

\- Oui, un peu fatigué. Répondit Scott.

\- Je peux te parler en privé ? Proposa Derek à son oncle.

\- D'accord. Un rapide regard fut échangé entre Peter et Scott. Ceci n'échappa pas à Lydia, ni à Mélissa, ni à Stiles, ni à personne finalement.

\- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui ?

\- Je suis bien content qu'il soit là maman. Je suis quand même dans un asile. Un silence gênant s'installa. Ce fut Malia qui y mit un terme.

\- Il est gentil avec toi ? Le métis sourit simplement. Sa mère en fut attendrit, elle avait fini par lui faire confiance quand il disait que son Ancien Alpha était dans le fond, un être bon.

\- On te traite bien ici ? Demanda le Sheriff.

\- Oui, tout est parfait.

\- Sérieux ? Rajouta l'hyperactif légèrement surpris.

\- La nouvelle équipe est géniale. Je suis vraiment bien traité. Tout le monde avait un peu du mal à le croire mais son attitude relaxée et apaisante, balaya les quelques doutes.

\- Il vous reste 10 minutes. Intervint une belle jeune infirmière. Stiles, Jackson et Isaac la suivirent du regard avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par Lydia et Malia.

\- Elle te soigne ? Demanda Stiles choqué.

\- Oui. Sourit Scott. Stiles bouda.

\- Je vois que des gens sont chanceux ici… Scott sourit mais au fond de lui, il souhaitait tout raconter. Il souhaitait s'enfuir et ne plus jamais revenir.

Les dix minutes finirent par se terminer. Derek enlaça tendrement son oncle, une larme à l'œil. Les deux Hale rejoignirent le groupe. Le sourire de Derek se dissipa rapidement pour arborer un visage d'inquiétude. Les autres garous avaient eux aussi retroussé leur nez. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, Peter et Scott saluèrent rapidement avant de s'enfuir vers leur chambre, située à l'étage inférieur.

La meute, Mélissa et le Sheriff purent apercevoir les traces de sang sur le dos des deux loups-garous.

\- On a tous vu le dos de Peter et Scott. Je savais qu'il se tramait quelque chose, je savais qu'Eichen House n'avait pas changé. S'emporta en colère le fils du Sheriff.

\- Eichen House a changé. Déclara Lydia. Pour les humains. Précisa t-elle face aux regards remplit d'interrogations.

\- On fait quoi ? Demanda Liam.

\- On reproduit le même plan que l'on avait fait pour sortir Lydia. Répondit Jordan déterminé.

La porte d'entrée de Stiles s'ouvrit.

\- Je devrais aussi vous accompagner. Déclara Théo.

\- Dégage ! S'écria Stiles en colère que ce dernier ose entrer chez lui.

\- Calme-toi. Dit calmement Isaac. Pourquoi devrions-nous accepter ta présence ? De ce que j'ai entendu, tu es plutôt un enfoiré.

\- Je le suis. Mais Scott m'a libéré. Si je le libère, on sera quitte.

\- Tu fais ça pour ta fierté ? Questionna Jackson blasé.

\- Est-ce important ? Dit Théo un sourire en coin. L'hyperactif s'élança de nouveau pour lui mettre son poing dans sa figure, cependant, Isaac le retint de nouveau.

\- D'accord. Tout le monde regarda le bouclé. S'il peut être un enfoiré en allant délivrer Scott, ça me va. Si Scott, notre Alpha et Peter, le loup-garou le plus sanguinaire de Beacon Hills, n'arrivent pas à s'en sortir, c'est que nos ennemis sont assez effrayants, non ? Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir.

\- Ok Théo, tu nous aides et tu disparais ensuite. Termina Derek.

\- Pas de problème.

Stiles se dégagea d'Isaac tout en le regardant méchamment. Il abandonna tout le monde pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette mini-fiction ! :) Bonne lecture et j'espère que cela vous plaira ^^**_

* * *

Peter caressait tendrement le visage de Scott. Son doigt parcourut lentement le corps en transe de l'Alpha.

\- Pourquoi je ne m'éloigne pas de toi ?

\- Parce que tu aime. Répondit Peter.

L'aîné des Hale ouvrit deux boutons de sa chemise et attira son ancien Bêta afin de l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec un homme. Enfin, je ne l'ai jamais fait de manière consentante.

\- Je vais te le faire découvrir. Répondit Peter avec un sourire en coin.

Il embrassa le latino tout en massant son entre-jambe. Scott se laissait peu à peu se faire posséder, il plaça ses mains libres sur le corps puissant et ferme de l'autre homme. Une de ses mains se glissa vers le fessier musclé et bombé de son Bêta. Peter grogna d'appréciation et plaqua son camarade de chambre contre un mur. Il arracha la chemise afin de profiter de son corps sculpté. De ses doigts, il sillonna chaque muscle, chaque grain de beauté, tout était sujet à être touché. Scott soupira d'aise sous tant de douceur, il retira le pantalon de son partenaire. La déformation du boxer eut raison de la queue du plus jeune qui se durcit encore plus. Peter en fit de même avec le pantalon du latino. Il s'agenouilla et baissa le boxer pour engloutir, sans modération, la queue de l'Alpha. Au vu de l'application qu'il y mettait pour tailler la pipe, Scott grogna de plaisir. La cadence s'accéléra et les mouvements de va-et-vient devinrent frénétiques. Le métis n'en avait plus pour longtemps et l'aîné le savait.

Ses mouvements ralentirent jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement.

\- Je vois que tu as beaucoup apprécié.

\- Oui, personne ne m'a fait une fellation pareille.

Leurs lèvres s'accrochèrent de nouveau, leurs langues s'entrechoquèrent une nouvelle fois. Scott en profita pour retirer le boxer de son amant, afin de prendre, de manière ferme, la queue tendue à l'extrême. Une masturbation passionnée s'entama.

\- Es-tu sûr de le vouloir ? S'assura l'aîné des Hale.

\- Oui, je pourrais le faire aussi ?

\- Oui.

Peter l'attira vers le lit tout en l'embrassant. Il cracha dans sa main avant de badigeonner son membre. Se faisant face, il prit les fesses de l'Alpha et le titilla. Petit à petit, Scott bougea, recherchant le pénis de son amant. Et c'est dans une infime tendresse que l'homme aux yeux bleu glace le pénétra. Le métis stoppa sa respiration, il paniqua légèrement mais la bouche experte de son partenaire, qui se baladait sur son cou, le calma.

Peter finit par pénétrer complètement Scott. Un duel de regard s'engagea et lorsque Scott hocha, l'ancien Alpha donna de petits coups de rein.

\- Vas-y franchement Peter.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et le besogna un peu plus brutalement. Le latino tentait de retenir ces petits cris de plaisir, il n'allait plus tenir. Le plus âgé l'embrassa de nouveau. C'était plus bestial, leurs langues se léchaient, migraient en dehors de la cavité buccale.

Au bord du plaisir, Peter se stoppa et se retira. Il s'allongea sur le lit et ramena ses genoux sur son torse. Les yeux de Scott tintèrent en rouge, le désir atteignait son paroxysme. Se plaçant entre les cuisses ouvertes de Peter, c'est en tremblant légèrement que l'Alpha inséra son membre dans l'antre de son bêta. Il patienta un peu avant de le faire entrer complètement.

\- Tu peux y aller Scott.

Et c'est dans une rare violence que le jeune loup repris ses va-et-vient. Peter fermait les yeux et mordillait ses lèvres afin de ne pas pousser de bruits obscènes. Trouvant enfin la prostate, ces coups de reins devinrent saccadés. Il vola un baiser à son amant avant de mordre tendrement son cou.

Sentant le souffle chaud ainsi que la respiration hachée de son partenaire, Peter juta dans un bruit sourd avant d'être rejoint par Scott qui gicla dans le fond de son anus.

L'Alpha finit par s'écrouler sur le corps transpirant de son amant. Reprenant peu à peu leur respiration, l'aîné des Hale souleva la tête de Scott afin de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Toi qui voulait t'évader un peu, j'espère que cela t'a plu.

Scott hocha la tête, tout sourire, avant de reposer sa tête sur le torse de Peter.

\- Je veux dormir comme ça. Murmura le métis.

\- Ça me va.

Scott était dans les bras de son nouvel amant, Peter. Il scrutait le mur leur faisant face.

\- Je vois une entrée de la forêt de Beacon Hills. Je me vois parcourir des kilomètres, torse nu, le vent caressant ma peau. Je suis libre et seul. Je n'entends que la nature paisible et sage. Dit pensif le latino.

\- Je vois mon ancienne maison, avec ma famille. Je vois Laura et Derek se disputer et Cora tenter d'y participer parce qu'elle veut aussi être une grande. Je me vois assis sur la terrasse avec une tasse de thé. Je regarde l'orée du bois de Beacon Hills. J'observe la hauteur des arbres, les feuilles danser, le chant des animaux. Je ferme les yeux afin de me laisser envahir par tant de beauté.

La porte s'ouvrit tout d'un coup, Scott se réinstalla à côté de Peter comme si de rien n'était. Le gardien regardaient les deux loups-garous d'un air suspicieux.

\- Mary veut vous voir.

Ils se levèrent inquiets et suivirent le gardien. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans ce temple que chacun détestait profondément. Mary priait en compagnie des deux gros bras.

\- On a un problème les amis. Dit-elle tout en se relevant pour les faire familles souhaitent vous voir. Peter fut surpris. Cora était en Amérique Latine et Derek, bien que dans le coin, le détestait. Aucun des deux n'osaient parler. J'ai finalement accepté qu'ils vous voient. Cependant, vous ne direz absolument rien de ce qu'il se passe ici. Scott et Peter hochèrent vivement la tête en signe d'acceptation. Mais j'aimerais que vous payez cette offense faites par vos familles qui n'ont pas respecté les règles.

\- S'il vous plaît… Supplia Scott ne voulant pas être de nouveau « purifier ».

\- Vous aurez droit à 100 coups de fouet. Les deux amants soufflèrent intérieurement. Ils préféraient de loin recevoir ça que de se faire violer.

Peter et Scott n'allaient pas bien, pas bien du tout. La douleur était encore bien présente, ils avaient d'ailleurs changer à plusieurs reprises leurs chemises car les plaies n'avaient pas encore cicatrisé.

Et c'est dans ce contexte, qu'ils devaient faire semblant et dire que tout allait bien.

\- Mon bébé ! S'écria Mélissa avant d'enlacer Scott. Ce dernier se retenait de ne pas grogner de douleur mais il ne dit rien et fit comme si tout était normal.

\- Maman. Ce fut au tour de Stiles de l'enlacer, puis du Sheriff, puis de toute la meute. L'accueil de Peter se fit moins chaleureuse mais ils le saluèrent tout de même.

\- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Mélissa.

\- Tout va bien. Répondirent en cœur les deux loups-garous.

\- Vraiment ? Redemanda suspicieusement Stiles.

\- Oui, un peu fatigué. Répondit Scott.

\- Je peux te parler en privé ? Proposa Derek à son oncle.

\- D'accord. Un rapide regard fut échangé entre Peter et Scott. Ceci n'échappa pas à Lydia, ni à Mélissa, ni à Stiles, ni à personne finalement.

\- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui ?

\- Je suis bien content qu'il soit là maman. Je suis quand même dans un asile. Un silence gênant s'installa. Ce fut Malia qui y mit un terme.

\- Il est gentil avec toi ? Le métis sourit simplement. Sa mère en fut attendrit, elle avait fini par lui faire confiance quand il disait que son Ancien Alpha était dans le fond, un être bon.

\- On te traite bien ici ? Demanda le Sheriff.

\- Oui, tout est parfait.

\- Sérieux ? Rajouta l'hyperactif légèrement surpris.

\- La nouvelle équipe est géniale. Je suis vraiment bien traité. Tout le monde avait un peu du mal à le croire mais son attitude relaxée et apaisante, balaya les quelques doutes.

\- Il vous reste 10 minutes. Intervint une belle jeune infirmière. Stiles, Jackson et Isaac la suivirent du regard avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par Lydia et Malia.

\- Elle te soigne ? Demanda Stiles choqué.

\- Oui. Sourit Scott. Stiles bouda.

\- Je vois que des gens sont chanceux ici… Scott sourit mais au fond de lui, il souhaitait tout raconter. Il souhaitait s'enfuir et ne plus jamais revenir.

Les dix minutes finirent par se terminer. Derek enlaça tendrement son oncle, une larme à l'œil. Les deux Hale rejoignirent le groupe. Le sourire de Derek se dissipa rapidement pour arborer un visage d'inquiétude. Les autres garous avaient eux aussi retroussé leur nez. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, Peter et Scott saluèrent rapidement avant de s'enfuir vers leur chambre, située à l'étage inférieur.

La meute, Mélissa et le Sheriff purent apercevoir les traces de sang sur le dos des deux loups-garous.

\- On a tous vu le dos de Peter et Scott. Je savais qu'il se tramait quelque chose, je savais qu'Eichen House n'avait pas changé. S'emporta en colère le fils du Sheriff.

\- Eichen House a changé. Déclara Lydia. Pour les humains. Précisa t-elle face aux regards remplit d'interrogations.

\- On fait quoi ? Demanda Liam.

\- On reproduit le même plan que l'on avait fait pour sortir Lydia. Répondit Jordan déterminé.

La porte d'entrée de Stiles s'ouvrit.

\- Je devrais aussi vous accompagner. Déclara Théo.

\- Dégage ! S'écria Stiles en colère que ce dernier ose entrer chez lui.

\- Calme-toi. Dit calmement Isaac. Pourquoi devrions-nous accepter ta présence ? De ce que j'ai entendu, tu es plutôt un enfoiré.

\- Je le suis. Mais Scott m'a libéré. Si je le libère, on sera quitte.

\- Tu fais ça pour ta fierté ? Questionna Jackson blasé.

\- Est-ce important ? Dit Théo un sourire en coin. L'hyperactif s'élança de nouveau pour lui mettre son poing dans sa figure, cependant, Isaac le retint de nouveau.

\- D'accord. Tout le monde regarda le bouclé. S'il peut être un enfoiré en allant délivrer Scott, ça me va. Si Scott, notre Alpha et Peter, le loup-garou le plus sanguinaire de Beacon Hills, n'arrivent pas à s'en sortir, c'est que nos ennemis sont assez effrayants, non ? Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir.

\- Ok Théo, tu nous aide et tu disparais ensuite. Termina Derek.

\- Pas de problème.

Stiles se dégagea d'Isaac tout en le regardant méchamment. Il abandonna tout le monde pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voici la suite :) N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**_

* * *

Le plan était prêt. La meute était prête. La mission allait débuter.

 **Dans une chambre d'Eichen House**

\- Je suis fatigué. Je n'en peux vraiment plus. Dis Scott las, enlacé par les bras puissants de son ancien Alpha.

\- Je sais mais tiens le coup. Je suis en train de chercher une solution.

\- Ah bon ? Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi ne rien me dire ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire espérer. J'y pense depuis le soir de ton arrivée ici. Quand tu es parti au temple, tes cris ont été si forts, si déchirants, je n'ai pas pu supporter.

Une larme perla sur le visage décomposé de Scott. Les souvenirs étaient beaucoup trop douloureux, ils le seraient, sans doute, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Peter resserra son emprise sur lui et posa sa tête dans les cheveux jais de son Alpha. Malgré l'endroit, il sentait bon, très bon même. Il remerciait le ciel de l'avoir ramener ici. Cette pensée était certes égoïste mais sans sa venue, il allait accomplir l'impensable... Massacrer tout sur son passage et partir, loin, très loin d'ici.

 **A l'extérieur d'Eichen House**

Stiles, Liam et Jackson empruntèrent le même chemin qui avait permit de sauver Lydia, Derek, Isaac, Parrish et Théo prirent une autre voie afin de retrouver Peter. Malia et Lydia tentèrent de désactiver les portes. Kira n'étant plus là, ils devaient faire de manière plus « normale ».

Cependant, la surprise fut grande pour les infiltrés, les portent n'étaient plus automatiques. Elles étaient blindées et possédaient une serrure.

 _«- Stiles._

 _\- Je sais, elles ne sont plus automatiques. Rejoignez-nous. »_

 _\- Je vais tenter de le faire à main nue._

 _\- Non ne faites pas ça ! Vous voulez qu'on soit découvert ? On bat en retraite. »_

Stiles raccrocha dépité. Les faire sortir d'ici allait s'avérer plus compliqué.

Tous, rejoignirent Mason qui patientait dans le camion

\- Ils sont où ?

\- Ils nous faut un nouveau plan. Répondit énervé Stiles.

Ils repartirent chez Derek afin de travailler sur un nouveau plan.

 **Chambre de Peter et Scott**

Scott entremêlait ses doigts dans ceux de Peter.

\- Je n'ai pas vu Kira la dernière fois.

\- Parce qu'elle n'est plus là.

\- Elle est morte ?

\- Non, elle est partie apprendre à contrôler son Kitsune.

\- Et vous deux... ?

\- On est plus ensemble.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la petite pièce. Peter embrassa le cou de Scott puis tourna la tête de celui-ci avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

C'est sur ce doux moment qu'ils s'endormirent paisiblement l'un contre l'autre.

La meute avait enfin trouvé une solution. Lydia allait s'infiltrer afin de récupérer les clés. C'était risqué mais elle souhaitait le faire. Elle ne voulait pas être inutile.

C'est aux alentours de 3 heures du matin qu'ils repartirent vers l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Arrivé devant, Lydia quitta le fourgon afin d'entrer discrètement dans son ancienne prison.

Elle arriva enfin dans le bâtiment. Un frisson parcourut son corps. L'air était frais et le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Le silence, qui d'habitude l'apaisait, l'inquiétait. Cet endroit faisait vraiment peur.

Elle secoua sa tête comme pour se donner du courage et poursuivit sa route.

Elle atteignit rapidement la salle de repos. Jackson avait raison, les infirmiers faisaient leur ronde.

Avec agilité et discrétion, Lydia chercha dans chaque recoin, les clés tant recherchées.

Lés clés trouvées, la meute attendit sagement que les infirmiers remontent à l'étage supérieur pour ouvrir la porte.

Ils étaient enfin dans l'aile des êtres surnaturels. Ils devaient maintenant faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas agiter les pensionnaires.

 **Chambre de Peter et Scott**

Peter tendit son oreille. Le bruit des pas qu'il entendait lui était familier. Pas familier d'ici mais de l'extérieur.

Scott bougea, réclamant sa chaleur. Il se rendormit paisiblement, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Il ne restait plus que trois chambres à vérifier, quand un des gros bras de Mary, débarqua dans le couloir. Sans aucune hésitation, il déclencha l'alarme. Derek lui donna un violent coup de poing et la meute put reprendre sa recherche.

Scott et Peter se levèrent en sursaut et torse nu. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils se passaient, ils coururent vers le fond de la pièce et s'enlacèrent, inquiet. Ils s'échangèrent un regard, ils étaient prêts à se battre jusqu'à mort s'ensuive.

Leur porte s'ouvrit subitement sur un Théo aux pupilles brillantes. Un long regard fut échangé entre Scott et lui, sous le regard soupçonneux de Peter.

Ce fut l'arrivé de Stiles qui mit fin à cet étrange climat.

Scott savait pertinemment ce qu'il risquait en faisant cela mais, il préférait libérer les autres êtres surnaturels, réfléchir à un moyen de les rendre inoffensif, plutôt que de les laisser pourrir dans cette tombe à ciel ouvert.

\- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Stiles pressé.

\- Il est hors de question de laisser quelqu'un ici.

Scott croisa le regard de Peter et ce dernier l'aida à délivrer les autres pensionnaires.

Ils quittèrent l'asile dans le chaos le plus total. Mary, s'était réfugiée dans le temple avec son deuxième homme de main. Il fut impossible pour les êtres surnaturels de se venger d'eux.

La meute, enfin, réunie, se ruèrent dans la camionnette et partirent à toute vitesse dans les rues de Beacon Hills.

Soulagé et ému, Stiles enlaça son ami de toutes ses forces. Des larmes de bonheur coulèrent sur son visage fatigué.

\- Scott, ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil. Plus jamais.

L'Alpha sourit tout en regardant Peter qui tentait de rester impassible. Ce regard n'échappa pas à Théo qui tourna la tête.

D'un commun accord, Scott fut emmené chez lui afin de passer quelques temps avec sa mère qui l'attendait fébrilement.

Faisant les cent pas, son angoisse s'envola en voyant son fils entrer.

\- Scott ! Elle embrassa son fils. Je suis désolée, je m'en veux.

\- Ça va aller,je vais bien. Tout va aller mieux. Se convainquit-il. Je suis épuisé, je vais dormir.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, sa mère l'interpella :

\- Chéri ?

\- Oui maman.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Scott se leva aux alentours de 14 heures. La pression relâchée, il avait dormi comme un prince. A son réveil, il découvrit de nombreux plats que sa mère lui avait confectionné. Il sourit, il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir...

Après un copieux repas, il partit se doucher avant de recevoir la meute pour une réunion.

Scott stressait légèrement, il ne souhaitait vraiment pas expliquer ce qu'il avait vécu, toutes les souffrances qu'il avait enduré. Cela allait rester son petit secret.

\- Scott ? Demanda inquiet Stiles.

\- Oui ?

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- Que s'est-il passé là-bas. Demanda timidement Isaac.

\- Je préférerais ne pas en parler.

Peter regarda tendrement Scott. Il comprenait son silence. Théo soupira bruyamment faisant sortir la meute de son mutisme.

\- Si on te déranges, tu peux t'en aller Théo. Personne n'a besoin de toi. Cracha Stiles.

Ce dernier se leva mais Scott intervint :

\- Restes là. Ce dernier s'exécuta. Je voulais te remercier. Tout comme vous, mes amis. Merci à tous. Vous nous avez sauvé.

\- Je t'en prie, maintenant, nous sommes quittes.. Déclara simplement la chimère.

\- « Nous sommes quittes ? » Parce que tu penses que l'avoir fait sortir d'Eichen House changera quelque chose à ce que tu es ?

\- Écoute Stiles, je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Ne parle pas de ce qui ne te regardes pas.

\- Scott est mon meilleur ami.

\- Et c'était le mien avant. Siffla Théo.

L'hyperactif se leva excédé.

\- Tu me fais chier ! Tout de toi me dégoûtes, tu as failli m'enlever le seul parent qui me restait. J'ai presque perdu mon frère de cœur, la meute a été au bord de l'implosion par ta faute ! Donc, ne viens surtout pas faire le malin !

Théo fit luire ses yeux avant de croiser le regard de Scott et de s'en aller. Peter perçu de la douleur émanant de l'Alpha. Il se passait définitivement quelque chose entre lui et ce fameux Théo.

Stiles s'en alla aussi. Il avait besoin de souffler, de se vider l'esprit. Il avait vécu tant de choses en si peu de temps..

Stiles était prostré sur sa chaise, le regard hagard. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le point.

\- Détends-toi.

Stiles se raidit et se retourna vivement.

\- Que fais-tu ici Jackson ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu avais l'air énervé tout à l'heure ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Non.

\- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans laisse-moi tranquille ?

\- Stiles ?

\- S'il te plaît Jackson, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

\- Ne viens surtout pas te plaindre que je suis un connard qui ne fait attention à personne. J'ai fait un effort.

Et Jackson repartit comme si de rien n'était, abandonnant Stiles dans ses tourments.

Scott n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. À chaque fois qu'il refermait les yeux, la vision de Mary apparaissait. Il aurait aimé que Stiles soit avec lui mais ce dernier devait combattre ses propres démons.

C'est à ce moment que Peter débarqua chez lui par la fenêtre. Il s'allongea silencieusement dans le lit et caressa le dos de l'Alpha.

\- Avec le temps, te retrouveras le sommeil.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je l'ai perdu il y a bien longtemps... Dis-moi Scott, entre Théo et toi-

\- Il ne se passe rien.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment.

\- Pourtant...

Scott se retourna pour faire face à son ancien Alpha.

\- Il ne se passe rien. Pourquoi ?

\- Entre moi et toi... Il s'est passé des choses quand nous étions enfermés.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on ne s'aime pas Peter.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

\- Parce que c'est la vérité. Tu le sais, je le sais.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on est alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On n'a un solide lien que je n'arrive pas à définir.

\- Et si on le définissait ?

\- Peter, tu ne veux pas être en couple. Tu as besoin de compagnie.

\- Et tu crois trouver l'amour et le bonheur en Théo ?

Scott ne répondit pas.

\- Donc, on est rien et on ne sera jamais rien. Conclu Peter calmement.


End file.
